Gridlocked
"Gridlocked" is the first segment of the seventh episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis A huge traffic jam forces each of the Green family members to deal with it in their own weird way. Tilly tries cleaning a car, Cricket has a bad run in with a trucker, Gramma tries to get her favorite song to play and Bill tries to look for the source of the jam. Plot While walking around in Big City, Bill is suddenly overcome with claustrophobia from the erratic and crowded population. He runs home and looks at his framed photo of a deer in the wild and gets the idea to take the family to the country for an outing. Everyone agrees and are all on their way. While in the car, the Greens each become bothered by certain things. Bill is still feeling the stress of driving in traffic, Cricket tries to get a local trucker to honk his horn (which he refuses), Tilly becomes fixated on a incredibly dirty truck and Gramma Alice is annoyed at the current songs that she hears on the radio. They end up becoming gridlocked and decide to step out of the truck to stretch their legs and look around. Tilly tries to clean the truck using her bottle of water, but this ends up being ineffective and she commandeers a nearby firetruck to wash the car which she successfully does. Alice sits and waits in the truck and tries listening to the music, but does not like anything that she hears. She decides to call into the studio and angrily demands to the DJ that they play a classic song instead of the more recent ones. The DJ complies, because apparently Alice reminds him of his disapproving mother, and he fearfully begins playing a song that satisfies Alice's demands. Cricket gets chased by a large intimidating truck driver who refused to honk his horn and after a lengthy chase, the truck driver catches him only to reveal that he simply wanted to tell Cricket that his horn did not work. They part on good terms. Bill ventures to the front of the traffic and finds Officer Keys blocking the front due to a "beast" that was found. Bill ventures forward and discovers that it is a "majestic young buck" that turns out to be aggressive. When the buck gets his head stuck in a fence, Bill frees and he becomes friendly with him catching a view of Big City from afar and realizing that it does not look so bad. The Greens all head out to the outskirts of town to drop off the buck and Bill decides that it is better for them to just go back home. As Alice once again forces the DJ to play her favorite song, the family head back into Big City, only for them to get into another traffic jam. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Andy Daly as Officer Keys * Scott Aukerman as Radio DJ * John DiMaggio as Truck Driver Trivia * This episode implies that Bill is slightly agoraphobic at least in a city environment. The best name for his condition would most likely be "urbanphobic", fear of urban areas. * When Alice is flipping through the radio, one of the songs that comes up is the "Barry Cuda Song" from the episode "Barry Cuda". * The first truck that Cricket demands to hear its horn from is a Wholesome Foods truck. * The license plate on the Green's truck reads A114. This could be a reference to the famous A113 number that pops up in several film and television productions. * Moral: Embrace your environment. External links * Gridlocked on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes